Completely By Chance
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Grimmjow and Neliel meet at a party and he finds himself needing to win her over. What will he go through to win her love?  M for later lemons and lots of teasing.  Lots and lots of teasing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So it's been a long while since I actually wrote anything, and I apologize heavily for that. But I just started churning out this Nel/Grimm piece. It's AU, and probably extremely OC because it's been a while. So...give me a lot of leeway and time to adjust to these characters once more. _

_And I hope you enjoy! _

It started with a glare; she at he for taking the last cinnamon roll at Halibel's birthday party. She covered his hand with hers, boldly, and snatched it from him. His electric blue eyes and matching hair caught her attention, but it did not linger. She was far more interested in the sweet, sticky pastry in her hand. She flashed her teeth and turned from him.

He made to grab at her as she walked away, but decided against it. It was just a cinnamon roll, he told himself. But hadn't the green-haired girl eaten like three already? And that was only his first one. He went after her, weaving through the crowd of people who seemed to come back together as soon as she'd parted them.

"Oy! Woman!" He called, but to no avail. He couldn't lose her, what with that green mop of hair. And her slow, languid walk was helping him keep up. Until- "Oof!" He smacked right into Halibel herself.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She demanded coldly.

"That woman took the last cinnamon roll! And I really wanted it!" Just then he realized how petty he sounded for this. Whatever, it was the principle.

"I think it's too late." Halibel motioned to the woman and Grimmjow watched as she took a huge bite, an expression of pure bliss spreading across her face.

"Get out of my way." He growled and stalked through the crowd. "It's awfully rude to snatch food out of someone's hand," He said to the green-haired woman. She looked up at him as though surprised that he existed.

"Is it now?" She blinked innocently. The next thing he knew, she was shoving a bite in his mouth. "Well, there's no reason why we can't share it." She shrugged and licked her fingers. He spluttered indignantly, struggling not to choke to death on a cinnamon roll.

"I don't want it that badly!" He grumbled, slapping her hand away as she tried to reach for his back.

"Well, you're not very polite yourself." She pressed the remains of the roll into his hand and stormed away. He was left standing there, stunned by her actions. Any other woman would have never put up such a fight over a roll. Well, at least not with him! She stood up for herself, whereas nearly any other woman would have bent over backwards to please him. She just didn't seem to care what he thought!

He turned around to see Halibel standing nearby, smirking at him. "Who the fuck is that girl?"

"If you know what's good for you, you won't worry about her." She slapped his back heartily and took the cinnamon roll from him. She walked away slowly, delighting in his antics.

Grimmjow noted that the green haired girl returned to the party a short time later, a smile gracing her face. He watched her walk all around the room, talking to many of the party goers with hardly a change in demeanor. He was fascinated by this woman for reasons he could not name. Not to mention she had a fantastic figure, and a pretty face. But she was obviously more than just that.

Halibel appeared next to him, pressing a drink into his hand. "You shouldn't watch her, I think you might make her uncomfortable." She chided.

"What do you care?" He demanded. Halibel laughed.

"She's my cousin. I'm serious, stay away from her." She raised her fist to his face. "We're hardly even friends, you and I. And I won't hesitate to make you suffer if you do anything to her."

"Ha, like she'll even pay me the time of day." He scoffed. Halibel perked a brow and realized that Neliel wasn't paying Grimmjow a bit of attention. She smiled in amusement.

"She isn't your type." Halibel folded her arms. "She's not some meek woman who will cater to your every whim and desire. She's stronger than that. Why don't you go find another submissive?" Halibel pointed to a young blond who had been eying the man all evening.

"Did you ever think that maybe the same old same old is getting a bit tedious?" He huffed. "I'm not as young as I used to be." He informed her.

"I still think you're too late." Halibel indicated the green-haired girl, who was busy talking away with a handsome man. She touched his arm every now and then, smiling brightly. She even laughed at a few of his jokes! Grimmjow scoffed.

"I don't care." He narrowed his eyes and wandered off.

Neliel caught sight of blue hair from the corner of her eye. She barely moved her head to look, and she saw the man with the cinnamon roll talking to her cousin, Halibel. "Oh, so they know each other." She mentioned to Stark. He smiled.

"Yeah, they're not good friends by any means though. He only comes to her parties so he can score."

"Ah, that type." Neliel threw her head back and laughed, noticing that the blue-haired man was still looking her way. "He can't seem to keep his eyes off of me." She frowned. "Should we pretend to flirt?" She teased. Stark laughed and ran his hand down the back of her head tenderly.

"I never have to pretend with you." He winked. Neliel grinned, still managing to keep a grip on where the blue-haired one was lurking.

"Oh, well, good!" Neliel leaned in closer, her lips brushing across Stark's cheek as she moved to whisper in his ear. "I knew you were my best friend for a reason." She pulled back and turned to see the blue-haired man next to her. She jumped, slightly startled as she was.

"Have you come to take revenge for your fallen cinnamon roll?" She asked sweetly, smiling at Stark. He nodded knowingly and adjourned.

"I wanted to learn more about this green-haired bitch who decided to stand up to me."

"Oh?" Neliel smiled broader. "Why shouldn't I? You're just like anyone else." She poked his chest. "You know, it was awfully rude of you to try and take my cinnamon roll. I hadn't had one yet."

"Bull shit! I saw you eating three!"

"Saw me eating them, or saw me carrying them?" She demanded.

"Uh..." He frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I never saw you stuffing your face."

"Right, because I was getting them for my friends and serving myself last. That is what a good hostess does!" She nodded. "Then you decided to hunt me down for it. Terribly rude, for there is another tray of them cooling off in the kitchen."

"Is there?"

"Why, yes. And if you would have asked, I would have informed you." She huffed. "Why have you been watching me this whole time?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes. He shrugged. Damn, why did she have to ask him that?

"I couldn't say. Maybe I was intrigued. It's not too often you see a woman like you roaming around. If you're Halibel's cousin then why-"

"Wait, how did you know that?" Neliel cut in sharply.

"I asked her who you were. She wouldn't tell me your name." He offered his hand suddenly. "Which reminds me, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjacques." She shook his hand and smiled a sugary sweet fake smile.

"And I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She bowed.

"Are you...fucking serious right now?" His eye twitched.

"Absolutely!" She laughed and tossed her head back. "Not. Sometimes it's fun to play with language." She shrugged. "So, you've found out my name. What more do you want from me?" She asked.

"I want to take you out to dinner."

"Dinner? Oh, are you sure you wouldn't rather find a girl to take home right now?" She asked.

"Oh, my reputation precedes me, does it?" He growled.

"Well, I asked a good friend about you. You were eying me so ravenously, and it made me curious." She smiled disarmingly, and in that moment, he fought and lost to an overwhelming urge to kiss her. The next moment found his lips pressing fervently against hers, and the surprise of a sudden kiss sent her head reeling.

Years of building a wall around her heart from the constant verbal abuse of a childhood friend allowed her to maintain her composure. Were it not for that, she would have ran off to the bathroom for a moment.

"What was that for?" She asked him briskly. He frowned, unable to read her response to his sudden burst of passion.

"I dunno, I just felt like doing it. I wanted to see what would happen."

"And are you satisfied?"

"No. I was thinking you might actually react to that." He folded his arms. Neliel smiled.

"Well, don't feel so bad about yourself. It was a good kiss." She patted his arm. "Do you still want to take me to dinner?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, obviously." He smirked. "How about we ditch this party and go eat right now?"

"Well, you're certainly welcome to. However, I can't leave until it's over. And I've already broken one of my rules by letting you kiss me. How does next Friday sound for you?"

"Can't we do it sooner?" He demanded. "Like tomorrow night?"

"Oh, no, I'm busy until Friday." She laughed. "I'm a grown woman who supports herself. I can't be running off to impromptu dinners every time a handsome stranger asks me." Handsome? Had she really just called him handsome?

"Well, fine. Friday works. Why don't you give me your number so I can call you?" He pulled out his phone. Neliel smiled and recited her number to him.

"And why don't you send me a text so I can have yours?" She asked politely. He nodded and typed out his name to send her.

"This way, you won't forget who I am." He curled his fingers around the back of her head and gave her another kiss before she could pull away.

"I'll see you on Friday!" She cried breathlessly as she took off to find Halibel. Her cousin certainly wouldn't approve, but she had to tell her. She found Halibel upstairs walking out of the bathroom.

"Hali! I have to tell you something!" She cried, and proceeded to tell her all about the strange events.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacques asked you out?" Halibel's eyes doubled in size. "You didn't throw yourself at him, did you?"

"Ha! Haven't you been listening? I did anything but. And he kissed me—he broke a rule!" She grumbled, folding her arms.

"You're hardly even busy this week, why are you making him wait so long?" Halibel asked curiously.

"Well, if he wants me so badly, can't he wait?" Neliel shrugged. "It's not like he's lacking in the female department." Halibel smiled at Neliel's observation.

"I'll keep an eye on him for you." Halibel offered.

"What? You don't have to do that. I don't care what he does—It's not as though I own him." Neliel laughed.

"I knew that." Halibel smiled. "I just wanted to make sure. I told him to stay away from you."

"He really listened to you, didn't he?" Neliel scoffed. "He's the kind of guy who gets what he wants, and won't take no for an answer, isn't he?"

"Exactly."

"Well, he'll go crazy hearing all the no's I'm going to say." She smiled. "Because I'm a woman who knows exactly what she wants."

"Oh, Nel. We all know that." Halibel chuckled. "Well, good luck. You're going to buy a new outfit, aren't you?"

"Naturally. It's been quite some time since I had a date." Neliel shrugged. "And my closet is filled with work clothes. Ugh, it's time for an upgrade." She smiled. "Shop with me tomorrow?"

"Of course. I've got to go meet Stark now, you can go home whenever you like."

"Are you sure? I was going to clean up."

"It's fine, I know you're not a big fan of parties and-" she was interrupted by Grimmjow taking Neliel's arm.

"I want to dance with you." He told her. Neliel's eyes became the size of dinner plates and she shook her head.

"I-I-I can't dance." She told him meekly.

"You'll learn." He returned. Neliel frowned and pulled away.

"What, you really couldn't wait until Friday to see me again?" She demanded.

"No, I really couldn't." He growled, to Halibel's amusement. She'd go find Stark in a minute, this was too entertaining.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was just thinking about leaving."

"I thought you said-"

"Halibel told me I can leave anytime I'd like. Didn't you?" She turned to the woman in question, who nodded.

"Dance with me." He demanded.

"You know, it's awfully rude to command me like that." He growled and rolled his eyes.

"Please dance with me."

"That's better. I suppose one dance couldn't hurt too much." She took one last look at Halibel, who smiled encouragingly. "But don't you dare blame me if I break your toes."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to the music. As soon as they hit the floor, a slow song began to play. Neliel chuckled and pulled away from Grimmjow.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Well, certainly you didn't want to dance to this, did you?" She shook her head. Without a word, he pulled her close.

"Just dance." He growled, and Neliel nearly yelped at his sudden proximity. She brought her lips to his ear.

"You're making me break so many of my rules." She whispered.

"Who the hell needs rules?" He laughed, his arms tight around her to prevent her from pulling away.

"Well you aren't taking me home tonight, if that's what you think." Neliel pulled back as far as she could to look at his face. "I could have someone waiting for me at home for all you know." She teased. The jealous look that crossed Grimmjow's face was hugely rewarding.

"Oh, do you?" He played it cool, acting nonchalant. Neliel smiled pleasantly.

"Now, now, aren't we getting inquisitive?" She brushed her hair from her face and rested her chin on his shoulder. Grimmjow caught sight of the scar running down from her forehead. Her comment kept his questions inside. "Don't get so jealous, I live alone."

"I could give you a ride home." He offered.

"What makes you think I can't drive myself?"

He flattened his hands on her back and pulled her closer as he rested his lips on her neck for just a moment. The small whisper of breath on her skin made her shudder noticeably, and Grimmjow smiled against her flesh.

"I didn't drive here." Neliel admitted. It wasn't as though she lived far! She had been planning on walking or calling a cab.

"So is taking a ride from me going to break another rule?" Grimmjow teased.

Neliel placed her hands on his chest and leveled her face with his. "Yes."

"What's one more rule? Besides, I need to know where I'm picking you up on Friday. Is it really going to hurt?"

"Well, it could." Neliel pouted. "But that's it. Don't expect me to invite you in for coffee. I'm not that kind of girl. And besides, I don't drink coffee this late at night."

"Fine." Grimmjow cradled Neliel's back and bent her in a dip. She gasped, and couldn't help but giggle.

"No one's ever dipped me before." Neliel laughed. "They're always afraid to drop me—as if I'll break or something."

"Yeah, well, I know how to hold a woman."

"I'm sure." She pulled away as the song ended, perking her brow at Grimmjow's disappointed look. "I'm tired. I'd like to go home."

"So soon?" Grimmjow frowned. Before he could say anything else, Neliel jabbed her finger into his chest.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Halibel. Be waiting for me at the front door." She commanded. Grimmjow nodded, eyes wide at her sudden change in demeanor. Neliel ran off, and he made his way to the front door. Before she returned from saying her goodnight, the blond who had been eying Grimmjow before approached him.

"You aren't leaving so soon, are you?" She asked, pouting.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He demanded, clearly not interested. She traced his chest with her finger, attempting to seduce him.

"Oh, it's just such a pity you're not going home with anyone tonight." Grimmjow slapped her hand away and growled.

"That's none of your business. Why don't you find someone else to seduce?" He glared at her.

"Because I have my heart set on you." She launched herself onto him just as Neliel appeared at the top of the stairs. She had a clear view of Grimmjow and the blond, who was attempting to fasten herself on Grimmjow's lips. Neliel frowned, but stood and watched curiously.

Grimmjow pushed the girl away and growled.

"Get it out of your thick skull that I'd ever be interested in someone like you."

"What, do you suddenly have standards now? I was good enough for you last weekend." She huffed.

"Well you aren't anymore." He looked up and locked eyes with Neliel. "Oy, Nel, come on. Let's get out of here."

The blond looked back to Neliel, who descended the stairs slowly, almost cautiously.

"Oh, so this is your new squeeze?" The blond laughed and ran up to Neliel, throwing an arm around her. "Prepare to be banged and ditched, girl. He'll be back with me in no time." She chortled with jealous glee. Neliel removed the arm from around her and stepped away.

"Well, go on and think what you will, then." Neliel shrugged and finished her walk down the stairs. The blond ran forward and yanked Neliel to the ground violently by her hair. At that moment, Halibel rushed down the stairs and muscled the blond away from her cousin.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Halibel told the blond. "Unless you'd like for me to break your nose in seven places."

The blond suddenly looked terrified and darted off, while Grimmjow helped Neliel up off the floor. She rubbed the back of her head in irritation, frowning. "That...that really hurt."

"You hit the floor pretty hard. You probably have a concussion." Grimmjow told her. Neliel's eyes widened. Halibel had since disappeared and Neliel sighed.

"So I guess I'll have to stay up all night, won't I?" She grumbled.

"Just an hour to be safe." Grimmjow hadn't yet dropped her hand. "So, come on, I'll take you home."

"You can come in and keep me awake for an hour." Neliel paused, thinking over her words. "But absolutely no funny stuff." She commanded. "And I mean it."

"Fine, Miss Prude."

"Prude? Well, it's a step up from the sluts you've grown accustomed to." Neliel lifted her chin. She caught her foot on a crack in the sidewalk, and nearly fell again. Grimmjow caught her, his arms around her waist. "I...uh..." Neliel frowned, confused. She wasn't usually this clumsy.

"I'm pretty sure you had a bit of a concussion. Don't worry about it, though." Grimmjow rested his hand on the small of her back, just in case she tripped again. "You'll be fine, I know how to take care of it."

"What are you, a doctor?"

"I may have had some training...yes..." Grimmjow suddenly grew distant. "I don't want to talk about it though."

"Fine." They stopped at a sleek sports car. "Oh, this is yours? Makes sense." Neliel was shocked when he opened the door for her and helped her in. "Just because I have a concussion, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Grimmjow shut the door, refusing to make eye contact. Neliel frowned. She didn't exactly know the man well, but even this was weird behavior for someone she'd just met.

"You're acting weird." Neliel informed him.

"You're just overthinking things."

"No, I'm not. I have a good grasp on who you are, and you are acting strangely." Neliel folded her arms.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just thinking."

"Well, I don't mean to pry, and don't think anything of it, but it's about medical training, isn't it?"

"And I suppose you have a good guess as to why I'm thinking about it?"

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say you were halfway through med school when you either decided you didn't like it or you ran out of money."

"Yeah, I ran out of money." Grimmjow frowned. "You're too good at this. Are you sure you haven't been stalking me or something?"

"No, I just met you tonight." Neliel smiled sweetly. "And it's easy to figure things out. Don't think about it right now. You certainly seem like you're doing well now, with this fancy car and all."

"Well, maybe. Where are we going?"

Neliel focused on giving him the proper directions to the two story house she was currently renting. "Just park in the driveway." She told him, and he did.

"Do you own this?"

"No, I rent. But close enough. Come on, let's go in." She moved to open her door, and he stopped her so that he could run around and open the door and help her out. "Oh, this is sweet of you, but I'm actually not completely incapable."

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to show you I'm not a complete asshole."

Neliel perked a brow and shrugged. She unlocked the front door and showed him in.

"You know, so many of my rules have been broken tonight. I'm starting to think it's not such a bad thing." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Still, I'm suspicious. You have girls everywhere falling at your feet. You may only be after me because I'm posing a challenge."

"Yeah, I thought so at first, too." Grimmjow admitted. "But for one thing, I don't want to piss off Halibel. And another thing, you're the most intriguing woman I've ever met." He stretched his arms. "I really don't want to fuck this up by going too fast."

"Wow." Neliel sat down at her kitchen table after turning some lights on. "I never thought I'd hear a guy like you say something like that." She smiled, a real smile. He couldn't resist returning the expression, folding his arms as he took a seat as well. "Oh!" She stood up suddenly, gripping the back of the chair as she was overcome by a wave of dizziness. She ignored Grimmjow's concerned expression as it subsided. "Would you like a cup of coffee? Perhaps some tea?"

"You don't have to-"

"I insist." Neliel pushed her chair in. "After all, you're doing me a great favor, you're saving my life tonight." She told him airily. He sighed, unable to resist a grin.

"I'll take coffee, then."

"All right! You're in for a real treat, then. Do you take cream or sugar?" She asked.

"Little bit of both."

She nodded and moved to her open kitchen. He watched her pull a kettle out of a cabinet and begin boiling water. "I have to warn you, my coffee is very strong." She smiled. "You'll probably be up all night."

"Well that was my intention anyway." Grimmjow admitted. "I just wasn't expecting to meet you."

"Oh." Neliel frowned at him, finding herself to be slightly offended.

"You shouldn't be offended." Grimmjow stood up so he could move beside her. "You want any help?"

"No, you're my guest."

"You're looking a little faint. Drink something. Water, preferably." Grimmjow frowned. "And you really should be resting. Do you have an ice pack?"

"Yes. In the freezer."

"Where did you land? Does it hurt?" He asked, and Neliel sighed and pointed at the sore point on her head. All of these questions were rather irritating, and she was finding it hard to think clearly at this point. She chalked it up to party exhaustion, though she'd hardly done anything. It was a good thing she'd taken the next day off, she thought.

"Yeah, it still hurts. I've got a headache, too."

"And you're dizzy when you stand up suddenly." Grimmjow sighed. "I'd say this is a little more than a mild concussion."

"Well gosh, I'm certainly glad I'm in your hands." Neliel told him irritably. Grimmjow ignored the malice in her voice and fetched the ice pack from the freezer. He wrapped it in a paper towel and applied it to the bump on Neliel's head. She stubbornly finished making the coffee, shutting off the stove when she was done.

"I can take it from here, really." Grimmjow told her firmly, and she took the ice pack. She glared at him stubbornly, and he shook his head. "Neliel, if you want to be hospitalized, keep being fucking stubborn. But if you listen to me, I'll be out of your hair faster."

"All right." Neliel sighed. Grimmjow found himself slightly offended this time, but shoved it aside. She was probably already pissed enough that he was standing in her kitchen as this had not been her plan, and he had to appreciate it, no matter how much he wanted to stay.

"Let's get you out to your couch." He told her, gently resting his hand on the small of her back.

"I can balance myself!" Neliel protested, but Grimmjow was unrelenting.

"I know, but I'm not fucking letting you fall even once more." He retorted. Neliel found herself softening, her irritation subsiding. "And if I see that bitch again..." He cracked his knuckles after helping Neliel sit down.

"Because violence solves everything, doesn't it?" Neliel asked disapprovingly. Grimmjow sighed, realizing she was right. After all, violence was what had her in this situation.

"You're right. Do you have any Tylenol?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, in the bathroom. It's right across the hall." Neliel told him, and he disappeared. She sat still, leaning back upon her couch. She sighed, a little irritated with herself. If it were Halibel taking care of her right now, she wouldn't be nearly as put out as she was now. But it wasn't Halibel, it was some stranger she hardly knew.

She found herself growing accustomed to his presence quite quickly to her great surprise. It was rare for her to allow anyone this closeness, but he was having an easy time breaking down her walls. She refused to let on, however. She was still suspicious of this alleged ladies man. She rubbed her forehead, finding that her head was throbbing painfully. She wasn't thrilled with her situation at all, but she knew she didn't really want to be home alone.

The prospect of asking Grimmjow to stay was definitely not a thrilling one to Neliel. But if she didn't want to curl up in her bed and cry for the rest of the night, she knew she would have to.

Grimmjow first made his way back to Neliel's kitchen. He found a mug and a large glass in her cabinets, impressed with just how meticulously everything was organized. He poured himself a cup of coffee, realizing she hadn't made much. Well, she had told him she didn't drink coffee this late. He peeked in the refrigerator, finding a jug of water labeled "Drinking Water". He poured a glass of that for Neliel after doctoring his coffee.

He found a tray sitting upon her counter and made use of it. He stopped in the bathroom to grab the Tylenol, finding it in her medicine cabinet. He opened it and placed three tablets next to the glass of water, and then returned to the living room. He set the tray upon her coffee table, eying her cautiously. He was a little angry, knowing he would certainly be asked to leave soon. He respected her and her boundaries, but she could at least be polite and offer him a spot on her couch.

Neliel grabbed the water, swallowing the pills before gulping the liquid greedily.

"Slow down, Nel. You'll choke." Grimmjow warned, and Neliel wrinkled her nose.

"I drank it too fast." She told him sleepily, and he sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, my head hurts, and I'm angry for no real reason." She frowned, shifting herself on the couch nervously. She noted he was still standing, posed with the coffee in his hand, and he hadn't even had a sip yet. She patted the cushion next to her. "Sit down." She told him, and he obeyed.

He finally started drinking his coffee, and she shifted again.

"You should probably stay awake for a little bit more." He paused, and she looked up at him.

"Uh, I know this is going to contradict everything I've said tonight..." Neliel took a deep breath, folding her arms. "But if you want to stay...you can. It's getting late."

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow didn't know why he asked it, he was going to stay regardless of what she said.

"Yeah." Neliel breathed after a long pause.

"Well, how about this? I'll take you out for breakfast when we wake up tomorrow. I know I'm fucking up your routine."

"Oh, it's not even your fault." Neliel told him. "I'd never ask Halibel to stay over with me on her birthday. I really do appreciate you doing this for me."

"Well, you're not putting me out at all. Fuck, I think I'm having a better time with you than I've had with any other girl."

"Oh, please." Neliel waved her hand at him. "There's no need to lie to me."

"I'm completely serious." Grimmjow met her eyes, and she could swear her heart skipped a beat. She found herself wishing he would kiss her, but he looked away quickly. "You know, how is it I've never met you before if you're Halibel's cousin? I'm almost always at her parties..."

"Um." Neliel shook her head. "I never go to her parties. I only hosted this one because her birthday was a big deal this year for some reason. That, and I've only been living in this town for about six months. I'm always really busy with work things."

"So I'm sure you have shit going on tomorrow and you'll give me the boot as soon as you wake up." Grimmjow scoffed. Neliel laughed.

"Lighten up, Grimmjow." She chided. "No, I took tomorrow off. I usually get weekends off, but I don't go out. I'm usually recovering. I figured I'd see all the people I missed tonight though. And that was actually really nice." She smiled. "And then I met you."

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing." He growled.

"I told you to lighten up! Gosh. You can sleep in tomorrow, I won't kick you out. I may be a prude, but I'm not impolite. And it isn't a bad thing. You're interesting."

"So what brought you here?"

"My work." Neliel sighed. "I grew up in a town a half hour from here."

"What is your work? You're being pretty mysterious." Grimmjow perked a brow at her. She laughed.

"It's nothing special. I mostly organize parties and such, and sometimes I do the photography. As long as it's during the week, I usually give myself weekends off, like I said."

"Wait. Are you saying you own your own business?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Neliel shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I make enough to live on."

"What's your business called?"

"Crescent Event Organizers."

"No fucking way." Grimmjow's jaw practically hit the floor. "You're the owner of CEO? How the fuck...you're practically a celebrity in this area."

"It's not a big deal." Neliel folded her arms across her chest. "I just try to make everyone happy. I'm surprised you've even heard of my business."

"You just run it from behind the scenes, don't you?"

"Of course. I don't care for the attention." She shrugged. "So I hired people who like that sort of thing to conduct the events. The fact that I hosted Halibel's party was an extreme rarity." Neliel smiled. "You're pretty lucky you even met me."

"I'd fucking say." Grimmjow's eyes were wide in awe.

"Well, what do you do? I've told you about my work."

"I don't like to talk about it." He attempted to divert her.

"I don't like to talk about my business either, but I just told you all about it. That's not fair." She glared at him. Grimmjow sighed, contemplating his coffee cup for a long moment, completely aware of the set of angry eyes boring into him.

"Can you keep a secret, then?" He asked, suddenly meeting her eyes. Neliel was taken completely off guard by his raw stare, and she blinked, managing a slow nod. "You're absolutely sure you can take this to the grave, then?"

"Absolutely. You have no reason not to trust me." She told him, her eyes wide.

"I make my money from a local mafia. They're completely underground. I told you about my medical training. Well, I would doctor up whatever wounds they might get. I'm the best medical care they can get, cause I'm sure you know a mafia man can't just go to a hospital. At least, not here." He shifted uncomfortably, and Neliel knew he was having a hard time admitting this to her. "I made a considerable sum from them, and I used it to open up my own business. I taught a few of their men some basics, so they only call me if it's of utmost importance." He sighed deeply, glancing at her. To his surprise, she wasn't as shocked or disgusted as he thought she would be.

In fact, she appeared deeply interested. "Now I own a a dojo, it's nothing too special, but it's a living. You've already figured out that I make a decent amount. So we're both well off." He shrugged.

"Well you didn't have to tell me all that." She frowned. "But...I appreciate it." Neither of them expected her to fling her arms about him suddenly, pressing him close to her. He emitted a small gasp of surprise, but found her embrace was welcome and comforting. She was warm and soft, and she just felt right. She nuzzled him sweetly, and he found himself aroused by that simple gesture, as much as he tried to contain himself.

He found himself even more surprised when she was suddenly straddling him. It was impossibly to hide such arousal, and he groaned softly, forcing himself to push her away so he could breathe.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" Neliel asked softly, and he frowned at her.

"You're cruel, you know that, right?"

"I'm sorry..." She frowned. "I don't know what came over me." Still, she made no move to take herself off of his lap.

"You're killing me, Nel." He protested, but in the next moment he was kissing her. She leaned into the kiss enthusiastically, letting her tongue slide between his lips bravely. For a long moment, their tongues battled it out. Then, Grimmjow pushed her away again. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled, and she fidgeted in his lap.

"I'm..." She frowned, she really wasn't sure.

"You aren't yourself right now, dammit." He growled. It was taking all his self control to tell her this, and he really wished he didn't have to. But he refused to take advantage of such a woman. "You don't really want to do this. You're treading in dangerous waters." He warned her, and she pushed her body against him suddenly.

"Is this the body of a woman who doesn't want to do this?" She demanded in a sultry voice. Grimmjow flipped her body onto the couch with ease, laying her body back and kneeling between her legs. Her brown eyes were wide with anticipation, but he wasn't going to give in. No, he would only tease her.

"Neliel. You don't know what the fuck you're saying." He cupped her hips with strong hands, leaning forward to brush her lips with his. "You're really contradicting everything right now. I think you need to go to bed now." He told her, and she pulled his lips back to hers. He moaned into her mouth, caught off guard yet again by this vixen.

"I don't want to go to bed." Neliel whispered, and Grimmjow removed himself from her. He stood behind the coffee table, a safe distance away from this strange version of the Nel he barely knew. "What...what are you doing?" She asked, her voice dripping with confusion.

"I think I should go now." He told her, though he really had no intention of leaving.

Neliel sat up slowly, noting the bulge in his pants and realizing suddenly just how much she was straining this poor man. She was slowly coming back to herself, and she stood up to be on equal footing with Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, I'm so sorry." She told him sincerely. "I really have no idea what came over me." She caught his elbow gently, and he met her eyes. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me tonight. Really. And you didn't try to take advantage of me." He suddenly realized her eyes were filled with some indistinguishable emotion. "I really must thank you for that." She kissed his cheek gently.

"I should really go..." He muttered, and she shook her head.

"No, please don't." Neliel looked up at him helplessly. "I...I hate to admit this, but I don't want to be alone right now. I'm kind of scared. Isn't that silly?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Grimmjow shrugged. "That took some guts." He told her, chucking her chin affectionately. Neliel found herself blushing and looking down. "You really should head to bed. It's late, I can tell you're tired. You'll be fine to sleep now."

"You're right." Neliel wrung her hands nervously suddenly, and he could tell she wanted to say something. "Will you...will you sleep in my bed with me?" She asked nervously, and he sighed.

"You're really testing me, aren't you?"

"I'm serious!" Neliel laughed softly. "You don't have to. I just...I guess I'd just feel safer. Don't think I'm conceding to you just yet. But I mean...the couch isn't really all that comfortable." She admitted, and Grimmjow found himself chuckling. "I know...I'm really contradicting myself. And changing my mind too easily."

"Well-" Grimmjow was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Neliel glanced at a clock, finding it was about 1:30 a.m.

"Who on earth is here at this hour?" Neliel frowned. "I guess I'll see who it is." She shrugged, and Grimmjow followed her to the door. He watched her peer through the peephole and draw back suddenly, the color leaving her face completely. "Oh, god."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: This one totally ran away with me. My bad. OC, maybe a tad. I'm trying, I'm trying. Keeping these characters IC in an AU setting is surprisingly hard! Or maybe I've just lost my touch, probably lost my touch. I'm getting myself back on track slowly, so we'll be okay. Right? Right. _

Grimmjow watched Neliel expectantly for a long moment. The silence between them was heavy, and the expression of panic on her face warned him that this was an unexpected and unwanted visitor. "What? Who is it?" Grimmjow asked Neliel quietly.

"Uh..." Neliel leaned against the wall, trying to find words in her shocked condition. "It's my...my ex fiance."

"You were engaged?"

"Long story. I dumped him, and sold the ring..." she whispered. She jumped as he knocked again, shouting "Neliel, I know yer fucking in there, you fucking slut."

"What am I supposed to do?" Neliel breathed, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I have to answer."

"Why? Can't you just act like you're asleep?" He asked.

"No, he'll knock and carry on until I wake up or the neighbors call the cops." She sighed. "I've tried to get a restraining order, but somehow they never let me. I just..." She sighed again, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"I'll answer it." he told her, and the man knocked again.

"Open the fuck up, you bitch. I know you're awake."

"Okay, Nel. Go to your room, get into your pajamas and into bed. But first-" He paused so he could undress to his underclothes. "Take these with you. This may seem a little over the top...but-"

"Grimmjow, you'll get yourself killed." Neliel told him seriously.

"You really think I can't handle myself?" Grimmjow demanded fiercely. "I run a dojo. I'm not stupid. Just do what I say, and I'll do my best to make sure this guy leaves you alone. Neliel sighed at his stubbornness, but scampered up her stairs anyway, secretly glad that Grimmjow hadn't left her.

Grimmjow flung the door open suddenly, coming face to face with a lanky, tall black haired man. "Can I help you with something?" He demanded irritably.

"Where the fuck is Neliel?" The man demanded.

"In bed, where do you think? She has a lot to do tomorrow, so she's asleep. And if you woke her up, you'll have hell to pay." Grimmjow told him angrily. "Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"I'm Nnoitra Gilga, Neliel's fiance."

"Oh, you're her fiance? That's funny. She told me she dumped you, and she sold the engagement ring."

"How do you know about that?" Nnoitra demanded. Grimmjow grinned.

"How the fuck do you think I know, idiot? She told me. Didn't you fucking hear me say that? What are you doing here at this hour? Don't you know she's an important woman?" Grimmjow demanded fiercely, taking a step forward. Nnoitra took a small step back, finding himself uncomfortable and defensive suddenly.

"Yeah, I fucking know. You probably think that bitch is a fuckin' saint, don't ya? Well, yer wrong." Nnoitra leaned closer. "Lemme tell you something, man to man." Grimmjow could smell the alcohol on the taller man's breath and he cringed. "She's a fucking skank. Every time I come over, she puts out. So why don'tcha let me in so I can get what the fuck I came for?"

"Why don't you fuck off?" Grimmjow took another step forward, and Nnoitra sent a fist hurtling to his face. Grimmjow was too quick, and had Nnoitra's arm encased in a death grip immediately after it connected. He held the arm in such a way as to be able to break it in one swift motion. "I will break your arm if you don't promise to leave here and never come back. And if you do ever come back, believe me when I say I will make your life a living hell." Grimmjow grinned menacingly.

"What the fuck is yer problem? That slut's just gonna ditch you fer me anyway." Nnoitra laughed, and Grimmjow pushed his hand down on Nnoitra's elbow. The joint began to creak in an unnatural way, and Nnoitra grunted in pain. "Yer not really gonna break my fucking arm."

"Do you really want to test that?" Grimmjow demanded, pushing down harder on the joint. Nnoitra squirmed, but Grimmjow refused to let up his grip.

"Fine, I'll fucking leave. Have fun with that fucking slut." Nnoitra laughed again as Grimmjow let go of his arm and shoved him away. "You might wanna get tested after stickin' it to her, asshole."

"You're walking a thin line." Grimmjow told the man through gritted teeth.

"That bitch will fuck anything that moves!" Nnoitra grinned, and Grimmjow found himself utterly disgusted by this man. He couldn't resist the urge to punch him in the face, hard, sending him hurtling to the ground. He made impact with a sickening thud, but was quick to return to his feet. "You mother fucker."

"If you want me to get you arrested, or worse, go on and keep fighting me. But you're really better off just leaving, now." Grimmjow glared. "Like I said, I won't hesitate to break your bones. Stay the fuck away from here, I don't know what Neliel ever saw in someone like you, but apparently she wised up if she dumped you." Grimmjow shoved the man back as he tried to advance again. "Seriously, go the fuck away. If you're gonna come back, be sober next time. You're scum."

"Your angel fucked scum, then. Hope you're okay with that, bastard!" With that, the lanky annoyance left, and Grimmjow watched him pull away from the house and drive down the street. He sighed and shut the door behind him, dead bolting it. Neliel emerged from the stairs, wearing nothing but a thin negligee. His eyes widened at the vision she made, finding that despite the ugly things Nnoitra said about her, he was aroused yet again.

"You're truly a cruel woman." Grimmjow groaned. "I can't sleep if you're going to wear that to bed."

"That's why I sleep in the dark." Neliel told him. Grimmjow sighed and shook his head at her.

"I'm sure this is a sensitive subject...but I have to ask. Is anything he said about you true?" Grimmjow asked softly, as though afraid of the answer.

"No, he's a liar." Neliel sighed. "I was engaged to him, I don't know what I was thinking. It's been years since I broke up with him, but he still can't get over it." She took a deep breath. "And every so often he'll come back to torment me, and it's usually at the worst times...like now." She looked to Grimmjow apologetically. "I'm really, really sorry. And I really appreciate everything you've done for me tonight. Please...let me thank you properly." Neliel reached for his hand, and he could feel the tremors coursing through hers. "I know I said I've broken so many of my rules tonight...but I really owe you a lot right now. And I appreciate what you're going through right now."

"Neliel. Don't." Grimmjow frowned. "You need to sleep. We can sort this out in the morning."

"Grimmjow, you don't honestly believe him, do you?"

"No, of course not. And you know I fucking want you, but it's not right. I told you, I don't want to fuck this up." Grimmjow tugged at her hand playfully. "Now put some real pajamas on and we'll sleep on this. I'm actually pretty fucking tired myself."

"Oh." Neliel suddenly found herself yawning. "You're right, you're right." She frowned. "I have put you through a lot. You're surprisingly patient." Neliel told him, and Grimmjow smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just go to bed." He followed her up the stairs, and she went into her room. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He pointed to a door. "Is that a bathroom?" He asked.

"Yes." She moved to her dresser, pulling out a set of pajamas. He nodded and went in.

"Just let me know when you're decent." He told her before shutting the door and making use of her facilities. She dressed quickly, climbing into bed.

"I'm dressed." She called softly, and he emerged from her bathroom, taking her in. She had a well organized bedroom, and a large bed with mint green comforters. There was a small table and chairs in a corner beneath a window, and the drapes were all the same mint green as her bed set. The only light left on in the room was a lamp on one of her night stands.

He crawled into her bed nervously, surprised at just how he felt at this moment. It had been such a long time since he'd shared a bed with a woman in anything other than sexual encounters. He didn't want to mention that to Neliel, but at the same time he thought it might help. It was a little embarrassing to admit, after all.

"You're so quiet." Neliel murmured.

"It's been a long time since I shared a bed with a woman."

"Isn't that what you do every night?" She asked.

"Not as much as you'd think. And I don't stick around to actually sleep in their beds." Grimmjow enlightened her, and she sighed.

"Then I suppose I feel special." She rolled onto her side, and he heard her yawn. He rolled to face her, calming his heartbeat before reaching to pull her close to him. She whimpered softly, pressing into him gently. His grip around her stomach was tight, but not so tight that she felt smothered. She felt comforted, and extremely surprised. "I'm sure you're not a cuddler." Neliel mumbled, and he gave her a playful squeeze.

"Dammit, Nel. There's just something about you...I don't know..." He sighed, trying to figure it out. "I want to protect you and I dunno why." He buried his face in her hair, exhaling softly. The warm rush of air made Neliel shiver as it hit the back of her neck.

"I don't need protection." She whispered. "I take care of myself, I always have." She yawned again, continuing sleepily. "But it's nice to have someone who actually wants to look out for me." She admitted, rolling to face him. She threw her arm around him, pressing her body against him. "I'm pretty mad at you right now though." She told him playfully. "You broke a lot of my rules."

"I'll make it up to you, woman...somehow."

"I'm all right with that." Neliel murmured. "Goodnight, Grimmjow."

"Goodnight, Nel."

She fell asleep in his arms almost instantly, and he found himself following her just as quickly.

She woke with a start the next day, almost forgetting the events of the previous night. Then, she heard Grimmjow's light breathing somewhere in the space beside her and she bit her lip as she looked toward him. He was still asleep. She glanced to the glowing numbers on her alarm clock to find that it was only 10am. Well, she already knew she was up for the day, so she hopped in her shower. Her bathroom contained a large, jacuzzi tub and a stall shower, but most days she used her shower.

She didn't like to waste a lot of time, after all. She showered quickly, even managing to shave her legs. It was a habit she hadn't broken in the years since she and Nnoitra had broken up. Every other day she would shave, because she knew how he hated any stubble whatsoever. She sighed, wishing he would just leave her alone. But maybe with Grimmjow around—she shook her head to herself.

_He might not stay around..._ she thought to herself.

She pulled on a light green robe and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers. She opened the door slowly, finding that Grimmjow still slept peacefully. She didn't mind, in fact, she was relieved. She would cook him a surprise breakfast. She silently left the room and slipped down the stairs.

She first pulled the dishes from the living room and put them in the sink. She could wash everything once she'd cooked breakfast. She opened her refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, bacon, ham, and veggies. She had onions, cheese, celery and a green bell pepper. She smiled at the prospect of making omelets, as for some reason she enjoyed cooking. She just hardly had a chance to cook for anyone.

She scrambled six eggs, three in each bowl, and chopped up her veggies while she fried up her bacon. She also managed to start on some coffee for herself. Then, she started on the first omelet. She grinned as she realized she still had some bread left, and started making toast when she began the second omelet. She almost had everything finished when she heard slow, shuffling footsteps. A sleepy Grimmjow appeared in the doorway, and she beamed at him.

"Good morning, sunshine." She teased, and he yawned.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked sleepily.

"Making breakfast. I hope you like omelets." She grinned as she finished up her toast. She quickly spread some butter on his toast and cut it in half. Then, she slid his omelet, bacon and toast onto a plate and handed it to him with a fork and a knife.

"Yeah, omelets are great." He looked at her in awe again. "I didn't know you could cook."

"There is a lot you don't know about me." Neliel told him. "You've only just met me, remember this."

"I feel like I've known you forever..." Grimmjow admitted, and Neliel rolled her eyes. She felt the same, but she didn't want to admit it. "Don't fucking mock me." He grumbled, sitting down at her table.

"What do you drink with breakfast? I have milk, orange juice, or I have coffee."

"I could go for some coffee and a glass of milk." He told her, and she nodded. She handed him a cup of coffee and a small glass of milk and brought a bowl of sugar and some half and half to the table. Then, she seated herself beside him.

"Well, dig in!" She told him, realizing he had waited for her to sit down. He did as she asked, and they ate silently for a little while.

"So, you gonna kick me out after breakfast?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, and Neliel laughed.

"Well, maybe not right after breakfast, but Halibel's going to call later." She shrugged.

"Let me guess. You have to go shopping." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Oh, Grimmjow, you act as though you'll never see me again." Neliel took a sip of her coffee.

"For all I know, I won't. It was pure luck I even met you, you said it yourself."

"Yes, but you do have my phone number, and you do know where I live." She smiled brightly.

"Are you encouraging me to stalk you, then?" He demanded.

"Well, if that's your prerogative, then sure." She shrugged. "But you really don't seem like the type."

"I bet you said that about that asshole Nnoitra, too," Grimmjow said breezily. Neliel froze, glaring at him.

"You're an idiot." Neliel had disappeared up the stairs before Grimmjow realized what he'd just said.

"Oh, fuck." He ran up the stairs so quickly he found himself breathing heavily at the top. "Nel, I didn't mean it that way, come on."

"Why don't you get your things and leave?" Neliel demanded as he moved toward her. "Your clothes are at the foot of my bed." She told him. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"Nel, I'm not leaving until you accept my apology." He told her firmly, and she just glared at him silently. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about what I was saying, I have no right to say shit like that to you. I am an idiot." He sighed, shaking his head. "To think I've already fucked this up." He tapped his fingers on his leg irritably, and Neliel found sympathy flooding her. But she wouldn't relent, he had done her a great injustice!

He was, however, sincerely apologizing to her, and she knew that had to be difficult, and she didn't have to be. She sighed, seating herself in one of her chairs. "Why don't you sit down? I'll explain this to you." She conceded, and he found himself surprised yet again. "I really don't want to relive the past, but you've done a lot more for me in the past 12 hours than most people have done for me in 12 years." She sighed deeply.

"I met Nnoitra when I was three years old. Or so I'm told, I don't quite remember that far back. Our parents were all friends, and so we had plenty of play-dates. So I've known him for quite a while. Our houses were on the same block, and so we saw each other a lot. Somewhere in that time, he...we...fell in love. Probably when I was around fourteen, I would say." She rested her elbows on her little table.

"He was a completely different person then, and you'll have to trust me here. He managed to be sweet, but he also pushed my limits. As the years went on, he became more and more emotionally and verbally abusive, even threatening physical violence. Yet, he would always manage to redeem himself with some over the top sweet gesture. A bouquet of flowers delivered to me at work or school, a candlelit surprise dinner, horseback riding in the sunset—things like that." She chewed on her bottom lip uncomfortably.

"Well, no one was surprised when he proposed to me. And so we were engaged for a year. Then, a month before we were set to be married, I caught him with another woman. The fall out was hideous. He denied it and denied it, and tormented me for months after that. Every day he would try something new to get me back, but I refused him each and every time. All it took was one glimpse of who he really was to send me back to reality. It hurt. But I needed it." She frowned, pulled her knees to her chest so that she could hug her legs.

"Neliel..."

"No one knew how he really was, Grimmjow. No one really does." She gave him a grave look. "But you do. I guess we both have our own problems with the opposite sex." She managed to lighten things up.

"Yeah, well, that's fucked up. You don't deserve that. But I still can't help but wonder if there's any truth in his words. It's nothing against you, Neliel, it's just that I've known too many women who lied."

"I...I understand." Neliel frowned. "The only other person who knows is Halibel. She witnessed more of this than anyone. And by that I mean she was the only person to ever witness him threatening me."

"And she didn't tell you to get the hell out of there?" Grimmjow demanded incredulously.

"Of course she did!" Neliel returned. "I was stupid! I didn't listen. I was young and naïve and thought I knew everything." She paused for a moment, her bottom lip trembling. "I guess most of all I was terrified of being alone and never finding anyone again."

"Right. I've been there before." He grabbed her hand suddenly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Look, I know you're still suspicious of me, and I know it'll take a while for you to trust me, but I understand. You've told me so fucking much and I really can't believe this is happening." Grimmjow told her suddenly, and her eyes widened in surprise. "So, are you sure you're not free before Friday?" He asked, and she laughed.

"Look at you, trying to rush things!" She smiled. "Who goes on dates on days other than Fridays?" She asked.

"We'll still go out on Friday, but suddenly there are a lot of fucking places I want to take you." He told her.

"Oh? Are you intending on showing me off or something?" She asked.

"What if I am?"

"Well, you'll have to give me a couple of free days then, because I have to prepare!" She laughed. "What is today? Saturday? Or is it Sunday?" She asked.

"Saturday."

"Oh, thank goodness." She smiled. "I can still sleep in tomorrow."

"So you aren't busy tomorrow?"

"Oh, you got me." Neliel relented. "How does six sound?"

"Sounds fine to me. Also, that was a fucking amazing omelet. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Learn to cook? Oh, you're too funny." Neliel laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose you might want to put your clothes back on so I can get dressed. Knowing Halibel, she won't call me until one thirty or so." She shrugged. "So I guess if you really want to stay, go ahead, just wait for me downstairs."

"Well if you're inviting me to stay. I won't fucking stay if you want me to leave."

"Oh, no, don't go." Neliel grinned suddenly. "I'm so enjoying your presence. Now hurry up, my skin's drying up and I'm getting itchy."

"I can rub lotion on it for you if you'd like." Grimmjow offered before thinking about what he was saying.

"Oh? Can you be professional about it?" She asked, much to his surprise. She did so hate rubbing lotion on herself, as she couldn't reach her entire back.

"Of course I can." He told her after a moment, thinking to himself _Or I can try..._

"Fine." Neliel handed him a bottle of white lotion. "Now look away for a second, will you?" She asked, and he did as she asked. "All right." He turned to see that she was completely naked and lying upon her stomach on her bed, the covers pushed aside. Her legs were pushed completely together, and he could see that she was tense.

"Nel, you know that if I rub lotion on you, it's gonna be a fucking massage. So you're gonna have to relax." He told her.

"I thought you were just going to-"

"Look, just enjoy it." He interrupted her. "A massage from me is a privilege. Just trust me." He told her, and she sighed, allowing her muscles to relax as much as she could. "Thanks." He told her, squirting the lotion down her back. She flinched at the unfamiliar sensation, and again at the sudden caress of Grimmjow's hands. First, he used wide strokes to spread the lotion across her skin, not hesitating to rub some into her buttocks and legs as well. She tensed ever so slightly as his hands got lower, and he chided her. "Just relax, you have to trust me."

She sighed into her pillow and he continued his massage, kneading her muscles with an expertise Neliel wasn't sure he should possess. Still, it felt divine, and she found herself completely relaxed under his touch. She didn't even mind when he picked up her legs, one at a time, and massaged those muscles as well.

He found every single knot in her back and gently kneaded her back to normal. When at last he had finished, she found herself rolling herself over to pull him on top of her. He found himself completely shocked to be between her legs, and even more so when she began kissing him ardently. He couldn't resist returning the kisses, and was even more surprised when she pulled off his shirt and began tugging at his boxers.

"Neliel, what are you doing?" He asked her suddenly, and she kept him close to her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore." She told him. "I don't care about my rules anymore. I don't care if you ditch me after this. I want you." She whispered, and he found himself incapable of denying her. He pushed her back down onto the bed, spreading her legs so that he could get a taste of her. She gasped in surprise, whimpering softly as the pleasure hit her. No one before him had made her feel this good, she realized suddenly.

He slowly slid his thumb inside of her, and she gasped again, locking her legs around his head. "Ohhh, yesss." She murmured, finding that she was quickly reaching her peak. She arched her back, her soft mewls of pleasure music to Grimmjow's ears, until her phone began to ring. She snapped back into reality suddenly, pushing Grimmjow away. He grunted in disappointment as she looked to her phone.

"Just let it ring." He told her.

"I wish I could, but I do have plans today." She told him softly, answering the ringing device. "Hello? Hey, Halibel! Oh, good! When will you be here? Ten minutes? Wow, you're on a mission, aren't you? All right, I can be ready I suppose. I'll see you then. Bye!" She clicked off, smiling sheepishly at Grimmjow.

"I do hate to do this to you, but you have to go." She told him. "And I was so close, too." She laughed, and he smirked at her.

"I could still finish you off."

"You only have ten minutes, and I definitely don't want Halibel to know that you were here til now." She reasoned. "It would look bad for both of us, trust me. So, I'm sorry, but we'll make up for everything later on." She placed two fingers under his chin to pull him closer for a quick kiss. "Thank you for the massage, by the way. It was just as amazing as you claimed it would be." She complimented.

"I don't fucking lie." He told her. "You're lucky I like you or I'd be pretty pissed right now."

"Oh, Grimmjow, there are plenty of girls throwing themselves at your feet." She smiled. "You'll have to scoop one of them up." She mocked him. He growled irritably.

"Why the fuck would I do that when I have perfection at my fingertips?" He told her, pulling on his clothes. She was taken aback by his compliment, and surprised yet again. She quickly pulled on a set of fresh clothes; a bra and panties, white socks, a pair of jeans and a simple green polo shirt. Grimmjow was surprised at how fast she dressed herself, but impressed at the same time.

"You're flattering me far too much, you don't have to pretend to be someone else to impress me. In fact, you shouldn't."

"I'm not pretending to be anyone. Dammit, you're really pretty fucking impossible, you know that?" He grumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch, Grimmjow. You have a couple of dates with this supposed perfection!" She teased, and he managed a grin at her. "Now, seriously, not to be rude, but you have to go."

"Okay, okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Uh, wear a nice dress." He told her.

"How nice?"

"The nicest you have." He told her, and she followed him downstairs. He pulled on his jacket and slipped on his shoes. Neliel fetched a jacket for herself, knowing Halibel would be there within the next five minutes. She really hated to rush Grimmjow out, but she needed at least a few minutes before Halibel got there so she could compose herself.

"Thanks for saving my life last night." Neliel told him, and he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and thanks for letting me crash here." He hooked his fingers behind her jaw and gave her a quick, passionate kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised and let himself out. She watched him drive off and sat at her table for a second, catching her breath. She had almost slept with Grimmjow. After knowing him for just one short night. Neliel was beside herself, she couldn't believe what she had almost done. But he had done such an amazing job on her back, and she couldn't help that her body decided to betray her.

"Now he'll think I'm just another one of those easy girls." She grumbled to herself, but his thoughts were far from that.

_That Neliel is the most amazing girl I've ever met. _He admitted to himself as he drove home. Wait, what the fuck was he thinking? Was he really changing so quickly? He was pretty pissed that Halibel had interrupted him and Neliel, yet at the same time slightly relieved. With the way Neliel had launched herself at him, he had been a little frightened. Still, the way she had fended him off with ease was impressive to him. No other girl before her had done something like that.

"Fuck, I can't wait for tomorrow." He mumbled, pulling out his phone to make a quick call. "Hey, I need to reserve a table for two. Yeah. Six pm. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. All right, thanks." He clicked off, relieved that one of the fanciest restaurants in town wasn't booked solid. He sighed as he pulled into his driveway. He'd have to find something to wear, but he knew it wouldn't be too terribly hard. He had a few nice suits and he knew he could be dressed to the nines.

Neliel heard Halibel's car pull up shortly after Grimmjow had gone, and she ran to the door. She was composed enough, and she heard Halibel's horn beep once. She locked her door behind her, dashing to Halibel's car.

"You seem flustered." Halibel noted, and Neliel laughed softly.

"Flustered? What makes you think that?" Neliel asked.

"Oh, come on now, Neliel." Halibel chided as she backed out of the driveway. "I know you better than that. What happened last night?"

"Well, I let him in so he could keep me awake for a little while. He ended up falling asleep on the couch, so I let him sleep in, made him breakfast and sent him on his way."

"You made him breakfast?" Halibel gasped. She feigned being scandalized, and Neliel rolled her eyes.

"You should probably thank him the next time you see him, he saved my life." Neliel sighed deeply. "Nnoitra paid me a visit last night."

"What? That creep? Neliel, what happened?"

"Grimmjow answered the door. We were still awake talking, and he decided to act as though he was sleeping over." Neliel told her, deciding to tell at least most of the truth. Halibel was going to find out eventually anyway, she figured. "So he and Nnoitra got into it, and of course Nnoitra slandered me." Neliel sighed as she recounted the rest of the events, and Halibel shook her head.

"Nnoitra's an idiot." Halibel sighed, and Neliel nodded.

"I wish I wouldn't have wasted so much of my life with him. Oh! I have to get a really nice dress. Grimmjow got me to agree to going out tomorrow." Neliel told her. "I can't imagine where he's going to take me, but he told me to wear the nicest dress I have."

Halibel glanced over at her cousin in surprise. "Well, don't keep anything from me, Neliel." She chided.

"He told me he wants to take me to a lot of places..." She trailed off, frowning.

"Wow, he must really like you. I've never heard of him taking very many girls on dates, and usually when he does, one is all it takes." Halibel smiled at Neliel. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh, Halibel." Neliel sighed. "I guess I can't keep anything from you." She told her teasingly, and Halibel sighed.

"Really, Neliel?"

"No, I didn't sleep with him. I wasn't myself last night, though, so I tried a couple of times."

"What? Neliel!"

"Halibel! Concussions are strange things. He didn't let me sway him, though I could tell it took all he had. I think in a way, I was testing him. I suppose he passed. And Halibel, this is really strange but...I feel like I've known him all of my life." Neliel frowned.

"Neliel, be careful. I know you're smart, but just be careful."

"Thanks, Bel." Neliel smiled at her cousin. "I'm really suspicious of him. And there's no way I'll be throwing myself at him." She laughed. "At least I have a concussion to blame." Halibel pulled into a parking space in the mall's parking lot, and Neliel unbuckled her seat belt.

"So, we have to find a lot of stuff. I hope you brought your wallet, Nel." Halibel smiled softly at her cousin.

"Oh, come on. You know I've been saving up for a shopping trip. It's over a year overdue, after all." Neliel linked elbows with Halibel and dragged her through the mall. "Let's start with tomorrow!" She laughed, and Halibel followed her to the first store. Neliel weaved through the aisles, holding up dresses for Halibel's opinion. Once she'd found six to try on, they made their way to a dressing room.

The first one was a slinky, black and mint green creation that caressed Neliel's figure in a flattering way. Halibel nodded her approval. Neliel laughed. "I'm thinking this one could work for tomorrow."

"Oh, it's definitely an option."

Neliel modeled the other dresses for Halibel, and they decided on the black and green dress, and medium pink dress and a lime green knee length dress. They moved along to the next store, and Neliel found a couple pairs of high heels to complement her purchases. Halibel managed to find herself a pair of bright yellow heels and they left the store with their triumphs.

"Oh, I'm hungry." Neliel told Halibel suddenly, and the two made their way to the food court. "So, how do you know Grimmjow, anyway?" Neliel asked. "And why haven't I met him before?"

"We went to school together for a little while, and he would always come to my parties." Halibel sighed. "And you don't know him because you never went to any of my parties. You probably saw him around town without realizing it, you're always in your own world."

"Oh, you're right. He asked me why he'd never met me." Neliel laughed. "You know what, I guess he's actually kind of cute." She admitted, and Halibel rolled her eyes.

"You must think pretty highly of him." Halibel scrutinized Neliel.

"Well. I don't know yet, I wouldn't go quite so far." She sighed. "He _did_ call me perfection, however." She revealed, and Halibel's eyes widened in shock.

"No way. He couldn't have. He must have been drinking last night."

"He was completely sober. I'm sure I would have smelled the alcohol on his breath." Neliel told her nonchalantly. "I told him not to pretend to be someone else to impress me..." She trailed off, thinking for a moment. "And he said he wasn't. That it was true." She frowned. "This is happening way too quickly, my head is reeling. But he also said he didn't want to fuck this up by moving too quickly. He..." She shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "I don't understand this."

"Just take it easy, Nel. He obviously really likes you. I can't believe you made him breakfast, though." She shook her head in mock disapproval.

"He really did a lot for me. I uh..." Halibel noted that Neliel looked to be extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I at least owe him a little bit. And I told him about Nnoitra. I told him I was mad at him for breaking my rules. He said we would have to make up for it later on..."

"You and your rules." Halibel chuckled, and Neliel frowned.

"Well, it's gotten me this far, hasn't it? You know, he seemed to lose interest in the other women throwing themselves at his feet as soon as he met me. I'm rather perplexed by all of this. Isn't it love that's supposed to change someone?"

"Nel! Don't get your hopes up!" Halibel chided, and Neliel laughed.

"I'm not!" Neliel finished her food and dumped her tray off. "Now, are you ready? I want to get a few more outfits!"

The two women shopped until they were laden with shopping bags. "You know what we should do, Halibel?" Neliel asked.

"Watch a movie?" Halibel returned.

"Oh! You know me so well. Well, do you want to come over? We'll have to stop at the store, I can make us some snacks." Neliel suggested as they hustled back to Halibel's car.

"I'm definitely okay with that." Halibel popped her trunk, and Neliel started to speak again, but was interrupted by Halibel's phone. The blond answered it as they stowed away their purchases. "Hello? Oh, hi, Stark." A warm smile melted across her face, and Neliel couldn't resist a smile seeing her friend's happiness. "Oh, well, I'm going to watch a movie at Nel's place. With who? Tell me. A surprise? Really. Well, let me ask her..."

"Ask me what?" Neliel frowned.

"Stark wants to know if he and a friend can come over to watch movies with us."

"I guess I don't mind, but who's his friend?"

"He won't tell me. You don't have to say yes, Nel!"

"No, really, it's fine! The more the merrier! Tell him to give us 45 minutes, then." Neliel smiled brightly, wondering who she was going to meet now.

"She says it's fine, but who is this friend of yours? Stark! I'm on to you..." Halibel feigned anger. "Well, give us 45 minutes, all right? Okay, bye." Halibel clicked off and locked her trunk. She opened the car up and drove them to the nearest grocery store. "What are you going to make?" She asked Nel, and the green-haired woman grinned.

"Well, popcorn, obviously! And I was thinking I could bake some brownies or something." She frowned, thinking over what ingredients she already had at home. "Well, let's hurry, I'm getting tired of shopping." She told Halibel, rushing through the store quickly after grabbing a basket. Halibel found herself having a hard time keeping up with the ball of energy, but somehow managed.

"You're getting a lot of stuff, Nel!" Halibel laughed, and her cousin gave her a serious look.

"I just remembered I needed to pick up a couple things! Now, come on, I'm done. I have to check out!" She rushed to the front, paying for her groceries quickly. Then, they left the store, Halibel driving them back to Neliel's house.

Halibel followed her into the kitchen, and helped Neliel put away her groceries. "Is there anything I can make?" She asked, and Neliel smiled.

"Hang on a second." Neliel told her, turning on a burner and getting out a pan. "You remember how I make popcorn, right?" Halibel nodded. "Then would you mind?"

"Of course not." Halibel smiled, and Neliel preheated her oven. She started mixing her ingredients, smoothing them into a pan with ease. "Nel, how do you do these things so fast?" Halibel asked, and the green-haired one only smiled.

"It's my secret." She told her as she slid the pan into the oven. "But I _have _had years of experience." She shrugged. "Well, I supposed I'd better pick a few movies out. I'll be right back." Neliel promised, and Halibel continued tending to her popcorn.

A few minutes later, Neliel came back into the kitchen. "All right, I'll take care of this, why don't you go watch television for a bit? You deserve to relax." Neliel cooed, and Halibel rolled her eyes as she left the kitchen. It wasn't long until she'd finished the popcorn, and poured it into a couple large bowls to serve.

She checked her brownies, and as she was shutting the oven door, she heard a knock upon her door. She heard a creak from the living room and called out to Halibel. "I've got it!"

Neliel bounded to the door, expecting to see Stark and someone different. However, she knew both of the men standing at her door.

_A/n: CLIFFHANGER? Yeah, deal with it. Five million internets if you can guess who's with Stark. Go on. I know you wanna. :D (all my love, guys. you have all my love.) _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: SORRY. IT TOOK ME FOREVER, I KNOW. No need to pester me for updates, though. I'm __sort of a busy little girl :c Between work and a social life and and and just fkdjfljdas I'm so tired D: Anyway, pestering me to update will just annoy me and make me slower, sorry to say. _

_Also, if you'd like to adopt any of my stories that you'd like to see finished, please ask me! I'm sure to say go for it! Or offer me a little bit of help, my muse is in need of rehab or a vacation or something. -kicks muse- OH I'm also thinking maybe I'll make a twitter for this so you guys can shoot me ideas on the fly or whatever. I don't know, halp plz. Anyyyywwwaaaayyyy here's a chapter, enjoy._

The green-haired woman eyed the men at her door buoyantly, though she was a tad irked. "Hello, Stark, _Grimmjow._" She bowed jokingly and smiled. "It's good to see you. Halibel's in the living room if you want to go on in, and I'll finish up in the kitchen." She expected both of them to go to the living room, but to her chagrin, Grimmjow followed her.

"What on earth, Grimmjow? Couldn't you wait another day to see me?" Neliel demanded, not masking her irritation. He chuckled, folding his arms as he appraised her. She looked just as good as she had when he'd left her that morning, if not better.

"It's a bit of a long story, but let's just say I ended up doing Stark a few favors and he owes me something now. So he figured Halibel might be able to help us out, but she was with you. So don't get too fucking flattered, Nel."

"Oh, I'm not flattered." She slipped her hands into a pair of oven mitts to pull out her brownies. They were definitely done, she thought, and she quickly cut them before they had a chance to cool down completely. "But I'll make the most of it, I guess." She shot him a look of exasperation that he didn't fail to notice.

"I can fuckin' leave if you want me to." He grumbled, but she shook her head.

"No point, I've made all this food. Here, take this." She shoved a bowl of popcorn into his hands. She had already drizzled butter and salt atop it, and it looked absolutely mouthwatering to Grimmjow. She led him to the living room, deciding the brownies could wait. She found that Halibel and Stark had taken up the couch, leaving the loveseat to Grimmjow and herself.

She rolled her eyes at Halibel as she handed over a bowl of popcorn, flipping off the lights and turning the movie on as she sat beside Grimmjow stiffly. Grimmjow eyed her warily, why was she acting as though nothing had happened between them? Stark and Halibel were too absorbed in each other and the movie to notice, but Neliel wasn't paying Grimmjow any mind! Grimmjow found himself jealous of the movie for taking Neliel's attention and silently cursed Stark for bringing him here.

He watched the movie, forcing himself to keep his eyes off of Neliel, whose staring contest with the television was intense. No matter how many times he wanted to glance over to her, he forced himself to watch the movie. It started out in a small, crappy house in the middle of nowhere, and right away he knew it was going to be either scary or gory. That could work in his favor if Neliel was easily scared. He realized, with a quick glance to Halibel and Stark, that the two were necking and barely seemed to be watching the movie.

Neliel was apparently used to being a third wheel, so to speak, so she didn't care. That, or she was too involved in the movie to notice. Grimmjow watched as the main characters searched through the supposedly haunted house, like fools, he thought, but he couldn't help but get wrapped up in it. He was so absorbed that he didn't even notice Neliel threading herself through his arm and pressing up close to him until a door banged open in the movie and they both jumped.

"Ah!" She gasped softly as she bumped her head on his chin. His eyes widened as he rubbed her head soothingly.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, and she stuck her tongue out him, returning her attention to the movie, though she remained close to him. She could feel his heartbeat hammering away at a thousand miles an hour, and figured that the jump had startled him so. But her heartbeat had since settled, and his was still sprinting away from her.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" She whispered, looking up at him. He turned his gaze to her in surprise. _Because of you, little idiot,_ he thought, but definitely didn't want to say it.

"Must be the fucking movie." He grumbled, and she bumped her fist into his chest.

"Liar." She whispered, but looked back to the movie. He suddenly turned her chin up toward his face, capturing her lips with his for a chaste kiss.

"Jus' shut up already." He teased, and she shifted against him, purposely grinding her elbow into his stomach. "Fuck! Nel!" He grabbed her arm and held it in an iron grip. She used her other hand to tickle him under his chin. He held her other hand down, pushing her down onto the loveseat, movie forgotten for the time being. She stared up at him almost helplessly until his lips crushed down upon hers. A small gasp hitched in her throat but she found it entirely too hard to resist him. She managed to free her left hand to push him away with an intense glare.

"Grimmjow!" She whispered sharply. "Stark and Halibel are right there!" She breathed, pulling her other hand away from him and circling his throat with her fingers. He choked softly, feigning a mild struggle. Neliel rolled her eyes at him and sat up, pushing him away from her. He curled his fingers through her hair viciously, keeping her close to him. She let out a soft sigh of exasperation and shook her head at him, and he detached himself just as the credits began playing.

"Ah, that was a good movie!" Stark yawned as he stretched luxuriously. Halibel smiled primly and nodded. "Grimmjow drove me, you mind taking me home, Halibel? I could go for a nap."

Neliel nodded at Halibel, encouraging her to go. "I'll see you later on, Bel, promise." Neliel told her, giving her a quick hug. She hugged Stark as well, which caused Grimmjow an unexplainable pang of jealousy. Neliel rushed the two into the kitchen to take a brownie or two before they left, and beamed energetically as they adjourned, Halibel shooting Neliel a look. Neliel rolled her eyes and shook her head as she closed the door and locked it out of habit.

"You intending for me to stay, Nel?" Grimmjow's deep voice came from somewhere behind her. She gasped as she turned around, startled.

"It's a habit, get over yourself." She told him with a small smile. "I nearly forgot you were here," She said sweetly, and he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Sure you did, Nel. Sure."

"Well, I suppose you can stay if you wish." Neliel frowned, leading Grimmjow to the kitchen so she could take a brownie. "I am so hungry." She told him suddenly, handing him a brownie and sitting on a bar stool.

"Well, this isn't gonna fill you up." Grimmjow told her, and she sighed.

"I don't feel like making anything right now." She sighed, and he looked at his watch.

"I know a pretty good place down the street, they don't close for another hour. Come on, my treat."

"One of those many places you want to take me?" She asked with a small grin. He couldn't resist matching her expression as he pulled her off of the stool gently.

"Could be. So let's go, since you don't wanna make anything." Grimmjow teased, and Neliel rolled her eyes at him.

"All right, fine." Neliel agreed reluctantly. He caught her elbow, leading her out of the door in such a gentlemanly way she wasn't sure it was really Grimmjow. She scrutinized his face, as though to prove to herself it really was him. He caught her look and laughed.

"Th'fuck are ya looking so surprised for?" He asked chidingly, and a blush sprang to her cheeks without warning and she looked away.

"I..." She frowned, trying to put it into words. It wasn't so much that this seemed so out of character for him, she thought. It was more so that she had never gotten used to any man treating her as an equal, or even as something to be cherished and respected. She certainly had never had that from Nnoitra. _But I loved him, so I learned to accept it._

Even her frown was becoming, Grimmjow thought, deciding not to press the issue if it was so distressing to her. He didn't feel like turning Neliel into a kicking and screaming mess at this point in time, after all. Besides, as she had said before, they hardly knew each other.

They settled into a comfortable silence in his car, and he drove down her street quietly. He came to the street that cut through town, Hollow Street, and took a left. Neliel peered out the window, watching the buildings go by, but he was already turning into a restaurant's parking lot.

"The Flamingo?" Neliel queried, and he smiled a roguish smile.

"So you've heard of it?" He asked. She shrugged and nodded slowly.

"One of my offices is on the next block. I've never been—but I've heard—and smelled—wonderful things." She told him with a small smile. He parked the car and unlocked the doors, and they left the vehicle. They walked into the building, and the host immediately perked up at the sight of Grimmjow.

"What's up, bro? Whoa, who's this pretty lady?" The long-haired blond asked with a grin. Neliel attempted to hide a blush, and Grimmjow smirked.

"Yylfordt, long time no see, where th'hell have you been lately?" He demanded, clasping the man's shoulder in a vaguely affectionate gesture. Then, he brought Nel forth to introduce her. "This is Neliel. And Nel, this is Yylfordt, one of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you, Yylfordt." Neliel smiled, and Yylfordt reached out to shake her hand.

"You too." He nodded.

"So, when'd you start working here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, a couple weeks ago. It's just a side job to help pay the rent." He shrugged, and idly picked up a couple menus. "So, table for two?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow said, gently grasping Neliel's elbow. Her eyes widened in surprise as he followed the blond to a table. The décor was very classy, Neliel thought. The walls were cream colored, and the tables were all covered with white table cloths. The lighting had been dimmed, and there were candles burning on every table.

_How romantic! _Neliel found herself thinking. They sat at a corner booth, and Neliel found herself slightly intimidated suddenly. She hadn't been on a date in ages—and though this was so impromptu, she had never expected him to take her somewhere so fancy on a whim.

She flipped through the menu, inwardly grimacing at the prices. Even if she owned her own business and made plenty of money, she wasn't used to spending a lot on a night out. Grimmjow seemed to sense her discomfort and laughed softly.

"Do you want me to order for you?" He asked, and she frowned.

"Well...you'd better, or I probably won't order anything." She laughed nervously.

"I'll be pissed if you don't eat, ya said you're hungry." He bared his teeth in a wild grin, and Neliel returned her gaze to the menu.

"Well, I guess I'm not very picky. So I suppose I'll eat anything you order me." She shrugged, and he rolled his eyes at her. Yylfordt came to their table, grinning at Grimmjow.

"Looks like I'm your waiter tonight. What can I get ya?" He asked. Grimmjow paused for a moment.

"Give me the grilled tuna, and she'll have filet mignon and fried lobster chunks." Grimmjow ordered, and Neliel didn't dare look for what he'd ordered her. He'd also ordered her some mixed drink, and once Yylfordt had run off to put their order in, she frowned at him.

"You're not going to spend a lot of money on me...are you?" She asked softly. He laughed.

"What, don't act like you're not worth it." He shook his head at her.

"Oh—No, that wasn't what I meant—It's just-" She looked at her hands as Yylfordt set their beverages down on the table. She thanked him and took a long drink from hers, finding its lack of alcohol flavoring dangerous. "I'm not used to this kind of treatment." She tried on a smile, and he reached across the table to pat her free hand.

"Tch, I'm not gonna say this again but—you deserve better than what that scumsucker gave you. Quit thinking about him, I hate competing for your attention."

"Oh! Sorry!" Neliel's face went beet red, and Grimmjow indulged himself in a laugh.

"Just don't do that anymore, you got it? I'm the jealous type."

"You hardly seem like it!" Neliel returned, almost in outrage.

"Yeah, maybe cause I haven't had anyone worth being jealous over." He told her, and she flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"Well, there is a remedy for that. No more women who give of themselves so easily."

"Says you." Grimmjow provoked playfully, earning him a light boxing of the ears.

"I'll have you know that I was not myself that night."

"And in the morning, too?"

"I didn't let you, did I? I hardly see how this is fair."

"You will one of these days." Grimmjow teased, and Neliel shook her head, lifting her chin.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She deadpanned, and he rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that." He returned as Yylfordt brought their food.

"Here you go, enjoy! I'll be back at the dojo next week, all right?"

"Tch, you're lucky you're not fired." Grimmjow chided, and Yylfordt rolled his eyes.

"Please, you'd never fire me, bro!"

"Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow waved his hand lazily. "Just don't pull anymore disappearing acts, you know I can't stand that shit. You better have a good excuse when you come back." Grimmjow waved his hand again, dismissing Yylfordt and the conversation. The blond nodded and sauntered off. Neliel picked at her food cautiously, eating it as though it was going to eat her.

"It's not gonna hurt ya, just eat." Grimmjow told her with a laugh, and she rolled her eyes at him and ate faster.

"It's good." Neliel told him between bites, eyes glowing. He couldn't help but to smile at her, and they finished their food in silence. Grimmjow took care of the check without batting an eye, refusing to let Nel even glance at the numbers. He never liked to let a woman see how much he spent on her, even if he thought it was a worthy cause. He definitely considered Neliel to be worthy, as much as he loathed to admit.

It was all the more reason for him to keep her in the dark, he thought. She followed him to the car, and he drove her home in silence. She leaned over to kiss him gently on the cheek when he stopped the car, and he tilted her face so that her lips met his instead. When she pulled away, she was blushing madly.

"I'll—I'll see you tomorrow!" She told him quickly, practically flying from the car and to her house. Grimmjow watched her unlock her door, making sure she was safely inside before leaving.

Once inside, Neliel caught her breath, exhausted from the events of the day. She bolted her door, sighing when her phone began to ring. "Who could possibly be calling at this hour?" She mumbled to herself, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Oy, Neliel, I know yer home alone." The voice slithered from the earpiece. She sighed to herself.

"Nnoitra, what does that matter? If you come over here, I will call the police." She told him.

"Tch, yeah right, bitch. I know you want th-"

"Nnoitra! I've asked you over and over again to forget it! I'm over this! I can't be with you, and I won't! You're—you're-" She hesitated, fumbling for words. "You're disgusting! Why would I be with someone like you? I have to get to sleep, leave me alone." She slammed the receiver down. An overwhelming sense of fear enveloped her, and she sat down hard in one of her barstools. She definitely didn't want to be alone—but who could she call?

She glanced at the clock, wondering if perhaps Halibel would be awake. She grabbed her cell phone, attempting to call Halibel. It went straight to voicemail, and Neliel found herself in a state of panic. She didn't have anyone else she trusted enough to come over—but there was one person she might be able to turn to, and he would definitely still be awake.

She sighed deeply, reminding herself that this was an emergency. After all, how did Nnoitra know she was alone if he wasn't nearby? Without another moment of hesitation, she hit call.

"What's up?" The rough voice asked.

"Grimmjow. I need you to come back, now." Neliel breathed, and the undertone of panic in her voice sent his pulse leaping.

"What's wrong, Nel?" He asked worriedly, and she hushed him.

"Just hurry back, okay? I need you." He could swear he heard her voice nearly break.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He told her, clicking off the line. As he drove down her street, he noticed a silver car parked across the street from Nel's house and frowned. There was definitely someone sitting in it, and for some reason, it seemed sketchy to him. Then, as he drew closer, he realized it was Nnoitra. "The fuck is he doing here?" He mumbled to himself as he pulled into Neliel's driveway. He hurried up the steps, knocking on her door three times.

In an instant, the door opened and she pulled him inside. "Shit!" He protested halfheartedly, and she merely breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're here." She told him weakly, eyes wide. "Nnoitra called—he said he knows I'm here alone, but I don't know how he knows that."

"He's sitting in his car across the street." Grimmjow told her.

"What?" Neliel's fright quickly turned to outrage. "I can't believe this! Can't we call the police?"

"Not unless he bothers you." Just then, the phone began to ring again.

"Oh, that's probably him again," Neliel said, sighing. "I don't want to answer."

"Here, I'll do it." Grimmjow picked up the phone without a doubt. "What?" He demanded.

"Oh, so Neliel got her little boytoy to save 'er, did she?"

"Che, think whatever you want, it doesn't fuckin' matter." Grimmjow growled. "Why don't ya fuck off before we have the cops haul you away?"

"Tch, like ya could get me for anything."

"Watch me." Grimmjow returned, clicking off the line and dialing another number. "Oy, I need a favor. Yeah, I know it's fuckin' late, but I got a problem, and I know the cops ain't gonna be on my side. Yeah, my girl's ex is giving her grief, and I need him taken care of—what? Not killed, just...you know, do whatever. Just nothing illegal."

Neliel barely tuned in as Grimmjow gave his mystery contact more details, going to the window to peek through the slats of her blinds. She saw the silver car and panic rose in her again. She could vaguely make out a lanky figure seated in the driver's seat, staring toward her.

"All right, Nel, get away from the window." Grimmjow told her. "You should go to bed. All right?"

"Wh-where are you going?" Neliel asked.

"What, you don't really want me to stay, do you? He's taken care of, or will be within the hour. He can't hurt you."

"D-don't leave." Neliel frowned, catching at the collar of his shirt. "I'm—I'm scared." She admitted, and Grimmjow chucked her chin.

"Look, there's nothing to be afraid of, but if ya really want me to stay, I will. What're you so afraid of?"

"I just really don't want to be alone right now..." Neliel trailed off, her eyes vacant. "That's all."

Grimmjow nodded. "All right, but don't try anything on me this time." He teased, and she rolled her eyes at him, flashing a small smile.

"I won't." She pulled a face at him and ran up the stairs. Grimmjow sighed to himself, locking her door and shutting off the lights behind him.

"You're so irresponsible." He chided her when he caught up to her, surprised to see that she was already in her pajamas and under the covers. "And fast!"

"Oh, don't yell at me, this is my house, I can do what I want!" Neliel told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You sure you still want me here? This is your last chance to make me leave." He told her, and she sat up in her bed, thinking deeply for a minute.

"Well, yes. I want you here. It'd be awfully horrible of me to just change my mind at the last minute, and unfair." She smiled softly, looking away when he undressed and got into bed with her.

"Che, whatever." He mumbled.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." Neliel begged him, half-jokingly. He grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Why the fuck would I?" He demanded, and she shut her eyes, a faint smile gracing her lips.

"All right. I'm tired." She pulled out of his grasp and turned away from him on her side. She sighed contentedly when she felt his arm snake over her waist protectively, and scooted so her back was flat against his stomach. "Mm, thank you for staying, Grimmjow. I'm gratef..." She trailed off sleepily and he knew by her deep breathing that she had fallen asleep.

He found he was unable to fall asleep with Neliel pressed so close to him, but he was too comfortable to move. He contented himself to listen to her soft breathing and aimlessly stroke her side, breathing in her sweet scent. There really was no other place he'd rather be, he found himself thinking, but tried to shake off the thought. What if he changed his mind? Had he suddenly sprouted a new moral system? He genuinely cared for the woman sleeping beside him, and he did not ever want to see her in pain. This new set of thoughts perplexed him and tantalized him. It was exciting to him, yet he felt like he was playing with an emotion akin to fire.

Instinct told him he had to be careful—though Neliel appeared to be very strong, something about her was fragile at the same time. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it was there, teasing him. He sighed softly, willing himself not to think so deeply. Yet, it was impossible to stop once he had begun on that path of thought, and he shut his eyes, wishing desperately for sleep. Neliel seemed helpless in this moment, sleeping soundly though before she had been paralyzed by fear earlier. Just the fact that she felt safe with Grimmjow nearby warmed him, and he desperately tried to understand this feeling.

"It doesn't matter," He mumbled to himself.

_-and cliffhanger again, or something. meh. _


End file.
